Enough
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Abby has been in trouble before, and usually "Dad", Gibbs reigns her in. But what happens when a new man steps up in her life and wants to keep her safe and out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Enough

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NCIS IS PROPERTY OF CBS AND BELLISARIO**

_**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A WHILE, I KNOW I HAVE UNFINISHED STORIES,BUT WITH NO SPARK IT IS HARD TO CONTINUE THEM. I AM HOPING JUST WRITING WILL SPARK ME AGAIN! THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS, WHO HAVE MESSAGED THAT THEY MISS MY STORIES!**_

WARNING: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION THAT WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF AN ADULT, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU DO NOT PROCEED ANY FURTHER!

This story is my take from the episode Pyramid and further in time. I have taken liberties with the dialogue from the episode, so it is not exact.

"Damn!" Abby mumbled aloud from the corner in her office. "I knew it was too good to be true!" Abby whispered this time, as she leaned her head into the corner, knowing that soon she would have to face the music…she just didn't know from who.

_6 weeks ago…._

It was never a big secret that Abby and McGee had dated, and had even had sex. But this most recent budding relationship between the two was a secret. Abby had never lost her feelings for McGee, she still loved him, and McGee had never lost his feelings for Abby either. It was during the recent Port to Port serial killer case, when they finally acknowledged them.

Abby was exhausted…..no more than exhausted. She had spent the night with Cade, who had been shot, at the hospital. She was running on no sleep and not in any mood to be dealt with. Abby walked into her lab and saw McGee standing there. "Uh….hey McGee..what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you….I couldn't find you around and I was nervous." McGee said as he noticed her fatigues appearance. " How was Cade?"

Abby stammered, "He-He's fine. I mean, he was shot and he lost a lot of blood….but he will survive." Abby wearily put her bag on the table and turned to her computers. When she turned back around Mcgee was still there. "What…Tim?"

"You stayed with him all night?" McGee knew he had no reason to feel jealous, but he would have to have been blind not to notice the blooming relationship between Cade and Abby.

Abby was caught off guard by McGee's question. She could sense the underlying jealousy and was too tired to play this game. "He is a friend, McGee. A good friend, that's all….Not that it is any of your business." Abby was not mad, how dare McGee to pull the jealousy card now. She quickly decided the best thing for her to do was go home and sleep, before she said anything she would regret. Gathering up her bag, she clapped her hands and turned the lights off and pushed past McGee. "Listen, Tim. I am tired..I do not want to do this so, just leave me alone." Abby turned back to walk out the door and noticed McGee was still on her heels. Abby took a deep breath and turned to face McGee. She waved her hands in front of his face like she was shooing away a stray dog. "Shoo.. go away McGee."

With the recent death of Mike Franks still fresh on his mind, and now the new shootings of Agent Barrett's team, McGee was not letting her out of his sight. He had almost lost her too many times, he was not going to lose her now. "No, Abby. I am going with you." McGee said firmly.

Abby was taken aback by the firmness in Tim's voice. Yes, she thought Tim, not McGee. This new, firmer man, was not the old McGee, but the man Tim. But she knew he was just placating her, trying to make her feel safe. "Tim…I am a big girl… I can take care of my self so…"

Abby's eyes got large when she was abruptly interrupted by a even more forceful Tim. "No…Abby! This is not a game! This is real…..I am going to stay with you….."

"But…"Abby tried to interject but was cut off quickly.

"No buts, Abby. We just lost Mike, we have another agent dead, and one in the hospital from a gunshot wound. I AM STAYING. If something happened….." McGee said with a slight shake of his head as he tried to erase the mental picture of Abby hurt.

Abby took a step towards Tim, this side of him was new to her, and she found it comforting and warm. But, she had to push him on, there was a spark of hope that the next words out his mouth were what she had been wanting to hear. "What? If something happened to me what?"

McGee stood there for a minute and then knew he had to lay it on the line. "If something ever happened to you….I don't know what I would do. I can't imagine you not being here, being …..being with me." McGee didn't wait to hear Abby's answer. He had already taken the three steps to be right in front of her and he swooped down suddenly and delivered a heart wrenching kiss.

Abby was stunned to say the least. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard she thought Tim could probably hear it. She realized that her lack of response meant that McGee thought she was rejecting him as she felt him pull away. She wanted him to know she wanted this also. As Tim was starting to pull back, she grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled in him for a deep kiss. The kind that let him know she felt this also. She felt Tim respond and with the slightest pressure of her tongue, she felt him part his lips and then the kiss quickly went from a gentle kiss to a passion inducing, battle of the tongues kiss.

Tim thought at first he had overstepped her boundaries when he first kissed her, but now as he felt a warmth overcome his whole being, he knew this was the best thing in his life. His life… It was that thought that brought him to his senses as to where they were. Tim broke the kiss off and pushed Abby back by the shoulder. "Ummmm… Abby, I highly value my life….and believe me when I say that this kiss was unbelievable…but if Gibbs catches me kissing you like that again….my life would be over…"

Abby grabbed Tim by the hand and pulled him back into her darkened lab. She shut the door and locked it. With a sly grin, she turned back to Tim and leaned up to peck him on the lips. " He can't catch," Abby said as she felt Tim respond to her kiss, "what he can't see."

"Good thinking." Tim said as he started back kissing Abby with all the pent up passion and deep love he felt for her. After a few minutes of dueling for dominance, Tim felt Abby tugging his shirt out of his pant. "Abby…." He mumbled through the kiss. This felt good….but… "Abby!" Tim pushed her back by her shoulders. The sparkle in her emerald eyes made his heart melt even more. But this was not the place for this to happen. He wanted her to know how he deep his love was, but he was not going to have their next love making on a cold metal counter, he wanted it done right.

Abby at first felt rejected by McGee, but once she started thinking about where they were, she knew that he was right is breaking it off. The dishelveld look on Tim's face, the mussed up hair and half his shirt pulled out made him look incredibly sexy, but she didn't want to remember the 'new' first time being on cold metal either. " I know…I know ….wrong time….wrong place." She said as she dropped her head to her chest.

Tim gently put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to look deep into his. "Abby, I love you….always have…always will. Just let me take care of you….."

_Present time…_

Abby banged her head against the corner again. It felt like she had been standing here for hours, but she knew it was less than 15 minutes. She could not believe that she was standing in the corner, like a delinquent child. Well, come to think of it, she has been in this situation before, but the only person to put her in the corner had been Gibbs, AKA "Dad". She had never expected to be put in the corner by…..McGee!

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! Please review! Keeps the creative juices flowing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Enough

Ch2.

**WARNING: AS POSTED ON CHAPTER 1 THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING! DO NOT LIKE …DO NOT READ… ALSO I OWN NOTHING!**

**This is still more backstory, it heats up next chapter.**

While Abby was down in her lab, standing in the corner, upstairs in Vance's office Gibbs, McGee and Vance were having a discussion.

"What in the hell is going on around here? I have been so tied up with try to straighten out this Port to Port killer mess, trying to make sure no foreign governments feel threatened by a monster this country created and look what happens. I come back….to this." Vance yells, as he slams his hands down on his desk, sending the small yellow papers off the desk and onto the floor. " I just hope Miss Scuito has some good explanations for all of this…..this…mess."

The hit on the desk did not affect Gibbs one bit, but from the corner of his eye he saw McGee jump a good 3 inches out of the chair. Gibbs just cocked his head to one side and started talking. "Listen, Leon…. You know as well as I do that when something goes wrong with MY team, I take care of it." Gibbs said as he looked down at the chair McGee was sitting in and made sure his agent knew what he was implying. "But, I thought someone else was going to step up to the plate and help keep Abigail in tow."

McGee took a deep breath….actually it was more like a GULP! It looked like the secret relationship between Abby and him was no longer a secret. Now was not the time to regress, he was a more confident, more secure man than he was the last time he was in front of Gibbs and Vance. McGee stood up, eyes wide with a slight apprehension that what he spoke next would either find him fired or at least transferred to the Antartic Circle. McGee held his head high, knowing that it would be stinging as soon as the next words came out of his mouth. " Ok….I can only assume since I am the only other man up here… that I am the aforementioned "man to step up" that Gibbs mentioned." McGee looked at Gibbs like he was facing the firing squad. 'It's now or never', the voice inside Tim's head whispered. McGee took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and started talking. " Ok….I have been seeing Abby for six weeks or so."

Vance had known this for over a month now. He would have been in the dark, if it wasn't for his wife's keen perception. One night when Jackie had stopped by the office to have lunch with Leon, she noticed Abby hanging around McGee's desk. She noticed the expression in his and her eyes when they looked at each other. When Jackie first told him about it he denied it, knowing it was breaking one of Gibbs cardinal rules, but as he stood above the top railing with her at his side, he noticed the little touches, the little looks and laughs that comes along with love. Over lunch Jackie mentioned how great young love was, and Leon told her how he may have to transfer one of them due to the no interdepartmental fraternization rules. Jackie gave him a sharp kick of her foot and threatened him a good week on the couch if he did. Leon then realized that he had seen no change in their work ethics, no clear sign of this affecting either of their work so he didn't see anything wrong with this. He just hoped Gibbs was as understanding.

Not a word was spoken for at least a minute. McGee looked to Gibbs first, trying to see just how much pain he was going to be in, and then he looked over at Vance, trying to read some sort of reaction. But seeing none, he continued on. "I mean not just seeing her… I mean….I have been with her…..I mean..you know what I mean." God! McGee thought to himself. He sounded like a teenage boy who just got caught making out on his girlfriend's couch by her dad, bumbling around for a good explanation. He just knew that at any moment the axe, or per say, hand was going to fall.

Vance just grabbed a toothpick out of the desktop container, sat down in his chair and leaned back. This was going to be good. He looked at McGee and started. "Well….that is not news to me. I knew about a month ago." Vance said with a smirk. He saw the clear displeasure flash across Gibbs face that Vance had known before him. "No one told me. Jackie came to have lunch with me and noticed the subtle underplay going on between you and Abby. I immediately thought of actions to take….but a wise woman made me realize that there had been no adverse affects…..UNTIL NOW!"

"Well, sir if you would let me….." McGee started but was interrupted by the one thing he knew was coming. WHAP! McGee turned quickly to Gibbs, his head ringing from the headslap he just received.

Gibbs knew what he had to do. He dreaded this but wanted to make sure what was happening was true. The headslap got Tim's attention fast….always did.

"Sorry, bo…." WHAP! That was it. Tim had had it. "Damnit, Gibbs. What the hell was that for?" Tim said now as he was standing toe to toe with Gibbs. He had always knew he was never the favorite, or the baby, but he thought he at least was good enough for Gibbs.

Gibbs, just held his steel blue eyes locked onto McGee's. He was seeing a fire in McGee's eyes, something he had wanted to see for himself. Now that he knew, he could finish this little act out in the office. "I think you know why the first slap." Gibbs said with a slight raise of his brow.

McGee knew the moment that first slap hit what it was for. "Yeah, Abby and the secret. But the second was uncalled for…If you are angry about Abby and I then I will…" McGee stopped as soon as he saw Gibbs start to raise his hand again, as if preparing to hit him …..for a third time.

"You will what….McGee. Stop seeing her…. " Gibbs asked as he pushed McGee, hoping to get this all out in the open. Gibbs was proud of what he saw. He watched as Tim squared his shoulders, kept his eyes locked on Gibbs and firmly spoke.

"No!" Tim said as he was willing to take another blow.

"No?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I love Abby…. And not just the new puppy love….but love…deeply love…..can't think of living without her love." Tim softened his voice as he looked at Gibbs with a slight sadness in his voice, as he dropped the anger and spoke out the words that were in his heart. "The kind of love I think of when I hear you talk about Shannon, love." McGee dropped his eyes at that time, afraid that he might have hurt the one true man who he considered a father. McGee knew that Shannon would always be a touchy subject, but over the past year as their "family" has gotten stronger, Gibbs had started talking more about Shannon and Kelly.

Gibbs was momentarily stunned for a minute. He knew that each of his agents weren't just agents in his mind, they were his "kids." After the death of Mike, he wanted them all to have a stable foundation. He knew that with Tony's family history, Tony had never knew the true meaning of unconditional love. He also knew that with Ziva, she had never felt the unconditional love of a father. With the recent revelation of Abby being adopted, her core foundation was shaken and he knew that Tim and his father did not get along at all. He had always had an active part in their lives, keeping them on the straight and narrow, whether it required a good headslap, a grounding or the occasional heated backside, whatever means necessary to keep them safe. But the death of Mike, his mentor, made him realized that he needed his "kids" in his life as much as they needed him. So they had started having family meals together when ever possible, and the time together had led the to open discussion of Gibbs past and Shannon and Kelly. He never realized just how much his "kids" were paying attention.

Gibbs never had a doubt that McGee loved Abby, he just wanted to verbally hear it from McGee. "Then, why in God's name would you try to keep this from me? I may not have caught on as quickly as Vance." Gibbs said with glower towards Vance. "But I have known there was something going on between you two."

"Oh." McGee answered.

"Oh…that is all you have to say…Oh." Gibbs prodded. "Do you know why I slapped you the second time?" Gibbs could see the question bouncing inside the M.I.T. brain. McGee was always the super brainiac, but sometimes when it came to the more simple things, they get mixed in the jumble. " What were you getting ready to do?"

"Never say you're sorry…I get it!" McGee spoke quickly. "But, I think you should have let me finish… I wasn't apologizing for our relationship, I was apologizing for keeping it from you." McGee lowered his head again, trying to think of how best to explain what was going on inside his mind at this moment. "Gibbs…I owe you so much…I think we, the team, owe you more than your could ever imagine. You have taken a pseudo-jock ex-cop, a former Mossad assassin, a geeky M.I.T. grad and a freaky goth chic and made us not just a team…..but a family. A family that has you as the patriarchal father figure and the rest of us you kids." McGee was now pacing back in forth of Gibbs as he continued. "In this family, there is you the dad, Tony the big brother, Ziva the middle sister, Abby the baby and myself the middle son. We all know how you feel about us….but we also know how you feel about the baby. I have seen you threaten to castrate many of the men she dates, even some fellow Marines. So as much as I love Abby, I also value my manhood, so…..we decided to keep it between us. I mean, if a fellow Marine does not pass the test then how could someone like….OWWW!" Tim exclaimed as Gibbs slapped him upside the back of the head for a third time. "I am going to have a concussion if you don't stop." Tim turned to Vance and argued, "Are you just going to sit there and let him do that?"

Vance just leaned back a little more in his seat and smiled. "Hoping that he will smack some sense into you with enough of them."

Tim turned back towards Gibbs and was going to argue that the headslaps were starting to hurt, when he saw Gibbs put his hand up, signaling for not another word.

"That was for doubting your worth. Have I failed you that badly?" Gibbs asked in a menacing tone. The slight twitch of his left cheek was the only sign of just how upset Gibbs really was.

"What?" Tim asked with wide eyes. "Fail me…How?...Gibbs you are the man I look up to, the man who help me gain the confidence and self-security to make it this far. Why would you ever think You had Failed ME?"

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he took the words Tim said to heart. "If you are all of that, then why in the world would you ever doubt that you were good enough for Abby?"

"Because, if some of the other great men I have seen cross her path did not measure up how could I?" Tim said with a sense of defeat.

Gibbs blew out a hard breath and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. Once he had Tim's full attention he started to talk. "Son, listen and listen closely. You are an amazing young man, it is my privilege to call you son. I could never be more proud of anyone than I am of you and to what you have become. To think that you were not worthy of Abby makes me mad that you think so little of yourself…you have started becoming a much stronger man. I could not have chosen anyone better for Abby than you. The remark about the kind of love that Shannon and I shared, that was when I knew you were the one for her." Gibbs felt tears threaten to pool in his eyes. He looked deep into Tim's and saw the same tears trying to break through. "But that kind of love does not come without some bumps. One of the things I loved about Shannon was her energy and quest for life, but sometimes that energy and quest for life left her in some pretty dangerous sticky situations. Just as with you guys, I had to show her where she was wrong and how precious her life was to me. She wasn't always sitting comfortably the next day or so, but she knew that my love for her was so deep and true that I would keep her safe."

Tim smiled as he could just imagine all the trouble Shannon got into. "I don't doubt that at all, but I guess my main question is why have you been so lax with Abby lately? I mean….usually after one small incident you might give her a warning, but over the past 2 weeks, Abby has been getting away with….well almost murder. The attitude….the tickets….and now the complete disobedience of not only you but me also."

Gibbs just shook his head and had that little smirk on his face. "Do you honestly believe that I had no idea what was transpiring between you and Abby? " Gibbs just softly laughed. " You kids should no better by now….Yes, I had stepped back on the reigning in of Abby, because I was watching the relationship bloom and grow, and I was thinking that maybe…just maybe….you were starting to see your place in her life…and that as her partner and lover you would step in and start letting her know that you are no longer the push-over McGee she could manipulate, but the man Tim who loves her with his whole heart and will do whatever it takes for her to see just how much she means to you. That you will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and with you forever. No matter how many tears it may bring, the love you feel for her is deep and true."

"But….I…" Tim just shook his head had a little giggle of his own. "I was too afraid of dealing with her as I wanted to, for the fear of you finding out and then lashing out at me. This past two weeks she has pushed every button I have. She has deliberately disobeyed you, she has broken promises to me. It was as if the more she got away with the more brazen she became. It seems like Abby wanted to see if I would get mad and leave or stick with her." Tim now was no longer laughing, he was now starting to see red. His Abby had been purposely pushing him, testing him. "Abby wanted to test me…well I think it is time she see that I pass this test. Nothing she can do will drive me away, but I will not tolerate her putting herself in danger." Tim now full of confidence in his relationship with Abby and having felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his chest since he had cleared the air with Gibbs. "Excuse me, I believe I have a girlfriend to deal with…." Tim said as he started towards the door. Tim was stopped by a pull on his arm. Tim turned to see Gibbs standing there, preventing him from leaving. "Gibbs…you should know me well enough to know that I would never really hurt her….just."

"Tim, I am not worried about you hurting her.. I trust you remember..But, not only did she screw up with you, she deliberately disobeyed a direct order from me. So she not only has her boyfriend to deal with, but she has to deal with a pissed off father, so let's go have a little heart to heart to heart." Gibbs said as he clapped his hand on Tim's shoulder. "By the way….great job in getting her in the corner without her putting up a fight. What did you whisper in her ear that made eyes so big and her feet move so fast?"

Tim just smiled as he answered. " I just told her that unless…."

**Cliffhanger of a sorts! Sorry this seems so long, just needed to set a good foundation for the story, next up…Abby faces the music!**


	3. Chapter 3

Enough

Ch 3

**Disclaimers: See first chapter!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! THEY INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE ON!**

_In Abby's lab…_

Abby had been standing there for over 30 minutes and now she was no longer thinking of why she was in the corner, she was mad at being left alone for so long. "Maybe Tim forgot…" Abby said aloud as she started to turn around and leave the corner.

"Afraid I forgot what Abby?" Tim said.

Abby looked at Tim's stance, arms crossed his chest, shoulders back, and she knew she had better not push it. "I…me." Abby spoke quickly. "I had been here for so long that I thought you had forgotten about me." Abby was quickly losing her patience and her temper was starting to flare. "How dare you leave me here for so long? I can't believe I even stood in a corner just because you threatened me." Abby noticed that Tim was not alone, as she now saw Gibbs standing behind Tim's left shoulder. 'Time to play the baby card.' Abby thought to herself. "Gibbs…did you hear that…..Tim threatened me." Not seeing the kind of response she expected from Gibbs she continued on. "Gibbs..Tim threatened me….me…you know Abby…..the baby."

Gibbs knew that Abby was expecting Gibbs to get on to Tim, but he knew he and Tim had to show a united front to Abby. "I never heard a threat with my ears…so I do not know what he threatened." Gibbs said with a smirk.

Abby could not believe what she had just heard. Throwing her hands up in frustrations, she started yelling, "He….he told me that if I did not go straight to my lab, find a corner and stand in it until he came to me he…..he…. he would show my ass his displeasure with his hand in front of the team…right there…right then." Abby finished in a huff. How could Gibbs not see just how wrong this was?

Tim was growing more and more angry as he listened to Abby toss him in front of Gibbs as an sacrifice to save her own backside. Tim started towards Abby with one thing in mind, showing her what exactly he meant when he felt a hand stop him.

"One minute Tim." Gibbs said as he stepped in front of Tim and started towards Abby. "Listen hear Abigail." Abby nervously gulped when she heard Gibbs call her Abigail, that was never a good sign. "You have been running roughshod over me and Tim these past two weeks. I was lenient on you with these repeated speeding tickets, the lying, but you took the cake with you little escapade today. So in response to your complaint of Tim threatening you," Gibbs took a step towards her and lowered his voice and finished, "I would have not threatened you, I would have done it." Gibbs watched as her mouth dropped in surprise of what Gibbs was saying. She was starting to say something when he stopped her. "And, if he does not follow through on that…." Gibbs said with a nod. " Then I will. Tim and I had a small talk on the way down here, and we came to an agreement. I will let Tim explain our little discussion and then I will see you in a little while." Gibbs walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned back to exit the lab. "She's all your Tim." Gibbs said as he closed the door to her lab and walked up the stairs.

Abby took a deep breath as she watched Tim slowly walk towards her. " Listen….Tim….McGee….I…"

Tim stopped inches from Abby and looked deep in her eyes. "Abby….I think we need to talk about us."

Abby was confused by this question. Then a thought flashed through her heart, maybe she had pushed Tim too much and now he wanted this over. She had just found her true love and now it was leaving. Tears welled up in her eyes as she just nodded to Tim.

Tim took a deep breath and continued. "I thought that you loved me, like the forever kind of love. But here you throw me in front of Gibbs, hoping he would punish me for threatening you. I don't know what to think of that?" Tim said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Abby, realizing for the first time, that she had actually done that. "Oh…Tim…I didn't….. I mean I did…but. Oh…Tim… I am so sorry….I love you…I…I….Please don't throw me…..us away….Can you forgive me?" Abby cried as the tears flowed freely down her face. Her heart was breaking in half.

Tim could not stand to see the woman he loved in so much pain. Pulling her close into his arms, he gently stroked her hair as he quieted her cries. "Shhh! I love you too! You should know that by now….why would you even think that?" Tim questioned as he continued to soothe her.

"Be-Be-Because….you wanted to ta-ta-talk about us….and I have not been so nice to you." Abby murmured as a new onflow of tears was started by her feeling of guilt about her actions.

"Shhhh." Tim whispered as he continued to stroke her hair, hoping some of his calmness would melt into her. Tim leaned her back just enough to look into her eyes and saw the love there, but he also saw the guilt. "I just wanted to talk to you about us….as a couple. You know I love you more than anything, right?"

Abby just nodded her head up and down.

"And you know that when I say I love you, I mean it in a forever kind of way. I love you so much that I can't imagine my life without you." Tim explained, hoping to convey just the strength of his love.

Abby nodded her head in agreement and sniffled. "I-I-I know. I love you the same. That was why I was so upset a minute ago…I thought you were done with me….SIGH!" Abby took a deep breath and continued. "I know I have been a brat lately. I just had never gotten away with much before, so when I did the first time, it felt so liberating, like I was a rebel. I just kept on pushing the limits. I never realized just how much having boundaries and consequences helped me out when I used to think of stupid things to do. I always thought what would Gibbs do if he found out, but when he did find out and did nothing I just…lost it?" She said with a sense of question.

Tim just giggled lowly. "Yeah…lost it is a way of putting it. Abby, do you know why I was so upset with you and put you in the corner?"

Abby dropped her head, she hated to admit it but she did know what she did was wrong, but having to verbally acknowledge it made it real. "Yeah, I lied to you about where I was going, and I disobeyed Gibbs in going to the crime scene."

Tim put his fingers gently under her chin and raised her eyes to his again. "Yes….that was true….but is that the main reason why I was so upset with you…when you went to the crime scene….what did you do…?" He was trying to get Abby to see where he was coming from and why he was so upset.

Abby nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about his question and her eyes opened wide as what he was getting at crossed her mind. "I-I didn't think about it that way. I…..I put myself in danger when I returned to the crime scene. I didn't know the suspect was still on the loose and was there. But….TIM! In my defense…I didn't know he was there….honestly!"

"I know that Abby, but did you ever think that was why Gibbs specifically told you not to go to the crime scene. I mean…did you misunderstand the word no or were you just going to do what Abby wanted to do and it didn't matter what anyone else thought…..or might have known." Tim said as he was wanting to wrap this up, deal with lying to him and then letting Gibbs has his go.

"I'm sorry….There I said it again…SORRY!" Abby said with a touch of anger.

"I would watch the attitude Abs, not going to help you much. Ok, so as you mentioned before, you never realized just how much easier it was when you knew there were consequences for you actions. So Abby, do you trust me, as your friend, lover and future husband?" Tim threw the last statement in wanting her to see that this was a lifetime love he had for her.

Abby started nodded her head yes before he even finished the statement. "Yes."

"Do you know that I would never….never hurt…." Tim stammered as he wanted there to be no mix-up with what was going to happen.

Abby, sensing the nerves in Tim, knew what he was getting at, and even though she knew she would dread what came next she knew that he would never hurt her. "Tim….I love you...I trust you with my life and that means that I trust you to reign me in when I go a little overboard. If Gibbs has taught me one thing it is that when you love someone, you will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Even if the said loved one has to receive a few butt-warming conversations, to remind them and guide them." Abby said as a slight blush came over her face.

"Abby, so are you saying…" Tim was baffled. He just knew Abby would fight him tooth and nail on this, but instead she was letting him know it was OK.

"Tim, I may be a little on the wild side, but my mother was a brave, adventurous woman, and sometimes she would get in over her head. I know my mom and dad had a deep love, but I also know my dad let my mom know when her adventures went too far…so yeah…I know….but don't expect to like it, and I may push against you but in the end, I trust and love you enough to let you do this." Abby said with a slight smile.

Tim just walked to the edge of the desk, sat up on the corner and called her to him. Curling his finger in a come here motion he said. "Come here."

Abby walked between his legs, gnawing on her lower lip as she held his hand and looked at him, anxiously awaiting his verdict.

"I love you!" Tim said with a kiss on her head. "Ok first, I am going to spank you for lying to me about where you were headed now. Then you will go to Gibbs, and see what he has planned…."

"Gibbs! No way!" Abby squealed out, she knew that not only was she in trouble with Tim but Gibbs also, but she had hoped that once would cover all her transgressions. "He will….I mean you know what he will do….." Abby said as she tried to pull her hand out of Tim's.

"Yes, way! I will take care of you lying to me now, and then for the next two nights you will receive a spanking from me before we go to bed for the speeding tickets, the broken promises of no more speeding, endangering you life while driving and texting and for the overall attitude problem. But….what you did when you deliberately disobeyed dad, was wrong and that is up for him to take care of…..so any more questions?" Tim asked, knowing that she was trying to stall what she knew laid ahead.

Abby resigned herself to the fact that the guilt she felt for all her stupid shenanigans would be alleviated once this was over, and shook her head no as she readied herself as well as she could. She felt the slight pressure on her back as Tim laid her over his knees. "No!" Abby threw her hands back briefly protesting as he flipped up her skirt.

"Yes, I am not as experienced at Gibbs is with this, and this is not like the playful spankings we have during sex, this is a punishment and I do not want to bruise you." Tim said as he grabbed her hands in his and held them up against her back. He had a feeling that as calm as Abby is now, that when he started she would be squirming.

SMACK! The sound of Tim's hand against her underwear was loud, but the pain that shot through Abby was smarting, and it was only one. "OWWW! TIM! TOO HARD!" Abby cried out as she tried to move out of the way of the next swat.

SMACK! "Supposed to hurt Abby, that's the point of a punishment to make you think twice before you so something so foolish again," Tim said as he brought his hand down again. SMACK! "You do not lie to me!" SMACK! "I can't keep you safe if you lie." SMACK!

"Ow! OWWWW! I'M SORRY!" Abby started to feel tears prickle her eyes as the 5 licks that Tim had given her were hard and she realized that there was more muscle to the man than she thought.

"I know you are!" Tim said. SMACK! "and I know you will be before this is over." SMACK!

Abby was now crying, tears running off her face as she tried to squirm off of Tim's lap. She didn't know he could spank so hard and her ass was now starting to really burn. "OK…OK enough!" Abby shouted. "I get the point."

Tim could not believe that in the position Abby was in she still chose to yell at him , time to up the ante. Tim leaned her forward a little, bringing her cute cheeks up in prime position, making the tender spot where her butt met her thighs an easy target. SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK! Abby was now kicking her legs in attempt to cover her ass, but that did no good. Tim wanted to end this now, he knew that Dad was going to have his turn tonight, so he laid 5 more licks on the top of Abby's thighs, ensuring that when she sat down in the near future, she would feel the warmth there.

"ARGHHH!" Abby cried as Tim finished the last licks and righted her between his legs. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she continued to cry. Abby knew that Tim would comfort her and it was his warmth that she clung to as she quieted down. Sniffling softly Abby looked up at Tim and said, "Timmy, that hurt, "Abby said while she was rubbing the sting out of her red cheeks.

"Sorry, baby, I know and I for one can tell that when Gibbs says that it hurts him almost as it hurts us, he means it. I hated to know that I was the one that was making you cry…I mean I am supposed to be the one to protect you from hurt and yet here I am hurting you. Maybe…I shouldn't…." Tim was starting to have second doubts about this whole spanking thing.

"Timothy McGee….I can't believe you….Do I look mad? Am I not in your arms at this very minute?" Abby asked.

"Well, yeah." Tim answered.

"Then we are good. I told you that I might fight you on this from time to time, but it's not out of physical fear from you, it's out of fear of my ass." Abby said with a kiss. In truth the sting was already leaving her backside, so she knew that he had not done any damage. "Now I still have to face dad!" Abby said as she leaned her head against Tim's shoulder.

"Sorry, sweetie. You dug your own hole with him. I still have to face him when I screw up, so shoo!" Tim said as he playfully popped her tail as she left the lab. He just smiled and waited….three…two…one… Abby came running full force and jumped into his arms, he knew that as soon as Abby left the room and what all he said would process through her head that she would pick up on what she missed.

"Oh! Are you serious? Did I dream it? Did I hear you right?" Abby babbled swiftly as she bounced up and down on her toes.

"Yes…and when I have all the correct items I will do it more formally, but…." Tim was interrupted by Abby.

"More formal my ass!" Abby giggled at that. "You said future husband, so I take that as a proposal and I say Yes! Yes! Yes!" Abby threw her arms around Tim and squeezed as hard as she could. "I have never been so happy in my life, I mean besides my tingly bottom and all."

"Love ya, Abbs." Tim said.

"Love ya too, Tim" Abby answered as she bounded out the door to go face dad. "I'll see you later!" Abby yelled over her shoulder as she pushed the button to go face the sleeping giant also known as dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Enough

Ch 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! THERE IS ADULT SPANKING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DO NOT REVIEW ME THAT YOU DON'T AGREE WITH THIS I WARNED YOU!**

_**THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT!**_

Gibbs was at his desk, finishing up the incident report of what happened at the crime scene and how his forensic scientist almost got herself killed. As he had sat down and started writing it each word only enflamed his anger at Abby and her complete disobedience. After slamming his hands down for the third time, he looked up to see Tony staring at him with wide eyes.

"That bad, huh!" Tony asked.

Gibbs just ran his fingers through his silver hair and sighed aloud. "Yes! Tony…..she could have…..what was she…."

Tony stood up, hating to see the man he called dad so visibly distressed. Gibbs was usually more contained with his emotion than he was at that moment. Walking to stand in front of Gibbs desk, Tony looked over at Ziva, giving her a nod to join him and when she did he started talking. " Yeah, we know what could have happened…..but remember…..it didn't. We got there in time and as for what she was thinking…hell is I know! All I know is that she aged me a good 10 years with this stunt…..and usually I am the first to defend Abby…..but this…this takes the cake." It was then Tony noticed that McGee was not there still, he knew that he had been called into Vance's office with Gibbs, but he didn't know what had happened. Tony and Ziva had picked up on the change in the relationship first, but did not want to be the ones to tell Gibbs. "Hey…by the way…where's Mclost?"

Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony and smirked. "He is taking care of some relationship business in the lab with Abby."

Tony saw that glimmer in Gibb's eye and knew what he meant, but Ziva was not as clued in. "Bout time Probie stepped up!" Tony said with a grin.

Ziva, finally thinking she knew what they were talking about, spoke up. "Mcgee's not….he wouldn't…..he would never hurt her…..Abby would not let him." Watching the slight smile pass between Tony and Gibbs, she knew she was right. "Well, I for one would never let my lover ever discipline me." Ziva said as she stormed back to her desk and sat down.

Sensing that Gibbs was taking the whole Mcgee/Abby relationship so well, he thought he might go ahead and drop another bomb shell. With a gleam of mischief in his eye and knowing that Gibbs was watching them, Tony walked over to Ziva's desk, put a hand on each side of her chair, turned her to face him and said in a firm voice. "Yes…McGee is spanking Abby…I can promise you that when you one watches the love of his life almost die, he would….and you know Tim as well as I do…he would never hurt her…more than necessary….and if Abby loves him as much as he loves her, she will trust him enough to let him." Watching the expression of shock transform to one of acceptance, Tony leaned in and kissed her forcefully on the lips, showing possession. "And if your _LOVER_ ever catches you doing something so stupid,…."Tony stopped and spoke in a voice low enough for her and Gibbs to hear, " I can _guarantee_ you that _**I**_ would take you over my knee and make sure you never did it again, sweetcheeks" Tony finished with another firm kiss.

Ziva was now fuming. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks red and her heart rate racing. "Tony.."

Gibbs, having just witnessed what he knew was Tony's way of telling him of their relationship, smiled as he looked at the two of them squaring off for the crown. "Hey…you two!"

Tony had forgotten that Gibbs was there. " UMMM! Boss…"

"Already figured it out! Take this match of king of the hill back home. You can finish the reports tomorrow!" Gibbs barked out as he watched Tony scurry away to his desk to close down his computer and pack up. Watching the warring feelings flash across Ziva's face, he walked to her desk as she stood up to leave and put his arm around her, pulling her in close enough for her to hear what he wanted to whisper. "Zee, you are my daughter, fierce, strong warrior. But sometimes it's ok to be just be you, open, trusting and loving. Couldn't have picked a better man for you….trust him to love you." Gibbs looked down into her eyes and saw the tears welling up, he kissed her gently on the top of her head and pushed her towards Tony. He watched Tony open his hand, Ziva put her hand in his and Tony close it tight and secure, an open sign of his love and her acceptance. Gibbs watched them as they boarded the elevator and as the doors closed he sat down and put his head in his hands, one battle down…one to go. No sooner than that thought crossed his mind, he heard the slow thump! Thump! Of Abby's boots walking across the floor. He pretended to be busy reading his report until he heard her.

"AHEM!" Abby cleared her throat, she knew that Gibbs knew she was there he was just wanting her to let him know that she was there on her own will.

Gibbs looked up and immediately his heart did a little flip. Abby was standing in front of his desk, hands rubbing her stinging backside, eyes red from crying and her hair slightly askew. It hurt him to see her in this condition, taking a deep breath he happened to glance down at his desk and when he saw the report, his resolve to finish this returned. "Abigail, I assume you and Tim had your discussion."

Abby nodded her head up and down, trying to keep the sniffles from coming back. "Ye…yes."

Gibbs stood up and cut off his desk light. "Ok, let's go home to finish this. Tim will pick you up in a little while. You will leave your car here until we can arrange for it to be taken to my house for a while." Gibbs said as he had one arm around her waist waiting on the elevator. He could tell the when the words registered because he felt her shoulder stiffen. He led her into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he flipped the emergency switch, stopping the elevator.

"What? I need my car..I need… You can't do that!" Abby started to argue but was quickly stopped.

SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWW!" Abby said as she quickly covered her backside. "You know what happened in my lab….that hurt!" Abby fussed back.

"Obviously McGee wasn't too hard on you if you can still get an attitude." Gibbs said as he turned her to look him face to face. "What I was saying is that you are grounded from your car for one month!"

Abby, still astonished that Gibbs was doing this started to argue again. "But…you can't…..I mean you can….but how will I get to where I need to go? Work, store, out." Abby said the last word with less enthusiasm.

Gibbs caught that and quickly answered Abby's unanswered question. "No out! You are grounded totally for the whole month. Tim will drive you to work and home. If for some reason he can't than one of us will. That's it! WORK and HOME!" Gibbs emphasized that with the raise of his brow and the slight turn of his head, silently asking Abby is she had any doubts.

Abby swallowed loud as she just nodded her acceptance and turned back to face the elevator doors. She felt the elevator start up again and then she looked up sideways at Gibbs, trying to gauge just how deep she was in trouble with him for. Not getting the usual small grin, she just sighed as the doors opened and they headed to Gibbs' car. "I'm in pretty deep, huh?"

Gibbs stopped as he opened his door to look over the top of the car at Abby. It was as if she didn't understand just how dangerous the situation had been. That only fueled the fire in him that made sure that when he was done with her, she would never do something that stupid again, but first he had to get her to see just why he was so intent on punishing her. " You ask that as if you didn't know you were in trouble? Abby,…." Gibbs took a deep breath, dealing with Abby was like dealing with a child sometimes. "If you do not understand just how deep the shit you are in is…..then I suggest you sit here quietly and think about what actions we….you and I….are going to take care of." Gibbs ground out through clinched teeth.

Abby knew she was in deep, but was hoping to get some sympathy from Gibbs, but instead she seemed to make him madder. Self-preservation intervened before she could start to argue back. She quietly slid into the seat and did not make another sound the whole way home.

Gibbs had knew that making Abby think of what was the true reason he was so mad would keep her quiet. As he pulled into the driveway, he looked over to Abby and saw that she had dozed off. When he saw her like this, so open and vulnerable, it made him want to take her and wrap her up and keep her safe. He leaned to kiss her on the head and gently tugged her ponytail to wake her up. No use putting it off anymore. "Hey…sleephead…wake up we are here."

Abby stirred slightly and jolted up when she realized where they were. There was no turning back now. She looked out at the window as if she was looking at a hanging gallows. She opened her door and started towards the door when she heard Gibbs yell at her.

"Go on in…doors unlocked. Go to your room, find a corner and stand there til I get there. Understood?" Gibbs asked as he watched her open her mouth to ask why, but cut her off. "Not open for discussion, Abs….GO!" He watched her open the door and quickly head up the steps. Opening his phone, he dialed McGee. "Yeah…..we are home."

McGee, seeing Gibbs on his caller ID quickly answered it. "McGee." Hearing Gibbs tell them they were home, he asked the question that had been nagging at him the past hour. "Ok….well…I mean….How…"

Gibbs grinned into the phone, knowing what Mcgee was getting at. " Don't worry Tim, Abby is fine. You did not hurt her. She still loves you…."

"I know Gibbs, it's just….that….that was…." McGee stumbled as he tried to find the correct words.

Gibbs knew exactly where McGee was coming from and decided to make it easier on him. " Hard…It was hard wasn't it."

McGee sighed so loud that Gibbs could hear it on the other line. "Yeah…I never."

"I know…It's never easy, but you love her enough to keep her safe from herself. Now you understand when I say it hurts a father to have to discipline his child almost as it hurts the child." Gibbs stated.

"Yeah… I mean…I supposed to be the one to protect her…and yet I made her cry….I…" McGee stammered.

"Did the right thing. After you spanked Abby, was she mad?"

"No! In fact she only got mad when I doubted if I was right in spanking her."

"So in other words, she understood the punishment and accepted it and moved on….so should you Tim. She is fine, can't guarantee that she will be feeling to fine when I get done with her. This dad is going to make sure his daughter NEVER does this again. I will call you when I am done, you can come over. More than likely may need to stay the night, she is not going to feel like sitting in a car for a while."

"Ok, I will wait on you to call. Thanks….Dad" McGee said as he hung up.

"Welcome..son!" Gibbs closed his phone and entered the house and headed up the stairs. He walked into the girl's room and saw Abby standing in the corner just like she was suppose to be.

Gibbs pulled out the desk chair and sat down. "Abby."

Abby had heard Gibbs enter the room and turned when he called her name. She had been thinking about just how foolish she had been and just how much worry and fear she had caused the ones who loved her. Tears were already falling from the guilt. As she walked to stand beside Gibbs she was looking down, but Gibbs gently pulled her chin up so she could see his face. "Abigail Scuito Gibbs….I can not begin to imagine what crossed your mind. Why? Why would you deliberately go against something I specifically told you no about."

Abby could only tell the truth. "I thought you told me no just because you thought I shouldn't be there. Like I was a child who was not big enough to ride the roller coaster. I truly…truly did not think the suspect was still out there. I would have never went…." Abby was crying now as she realized just how petty her excuse sounded.

"Just like a child who didn't get her way! You ignored me! You could have been KILLED! He had you in his arms. Can you even begin to imagine what was going through my mind! Huh! All I could see was another daughter of mine dying!" Gibbs was yelling now, he wanted her to see just how much her actions hurt.

Abby had never thought of that, she started crying harder as she realized just how much pain she had caused Gibbs.

Gibbs, seeing that his words were getting the point made now pushed the final spike in. "Now, imagine how Tim, the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you, the man had to stand there and watch as a crazed murdered held a knife against the future mother of his children. He could just see all those dreams going down the drain if this man killed you. That is the worst feeling a man can ever have, the feeling of being powerless."

Abby now fully understood just how deep she was in, the thought that she had put Tim through that made her put her head in her hands and openly sob. "OH GOD! I'm so sorry! I was so selfish! I didn't think…"

Gibbs, now realizing that Abby now knew the full ramifications of her actions, decided it was time to move on. "That's right…you didn't think. Well, missy…..after we are done tonight, I can guarantee, you will think." Gibbs pulled Abby over his lap, and threw up her skirt. Seeing no remnants of the earlier spanking, Gibbs pulled his hand back and landed his first SWAT! Full force.

"ARGHH!" Abby bounce forward on Gibbs knees from the force of the one swat. She knew that this was going to smart for a while. "TOO HARD!" Abby said as she threw her hands back to shield her backside.

SWAT! "Just a warm up!" Gibbs said as he proceeded to land SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT! He watched her backside start to turn bright pink.

Abby was kicking her legs, and swinging from side to side, trying to avoid each heavy lick from Gibbs heavy hand. His many years of woodworking made his hands as hard as a paddle. "OWWW! OWWW! OK!PLEASE!" Abby begged.

Gibbs stopped after 20 more licks with his bare hand, Abby was sobbing loudly, her backside was red and Gibbs gently stood her up.

Abby thinking this was over, sighed, but was quickly cut off.

"We are not done by a long shot. I want you to sit here at the desk and write a letter to Tim, about whatever you feel you need him to know about what has happened. I will come back up in 30 minutes to check on you."

"Gi-gi-gibbbbbbb! I can't sit!" Abby bawled.

"Yeah you can." He said as he pushed her into the chair.

"OWWW!" Abby exclaimed as she sat down. She watched Gibbs put some paper and pen in front of her. She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes, but it did no good.

"Get busy!" Gibbs said as he exited the room and headed down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed two cans of soda and headed back upstairs. Opening the door, he put the drink on her desk and looked at her. "Thought with all the tears you have cried today, you might be thirst." Gibbs said as he kissed the top of her head and headed back downstairs. "28 minutes.."


End file.
